


O Brother of Mine

by KatsInSpace



Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey, like it's only mentioned minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce runs after he “officially” dies. He thinks he's able to live his new life with his brother Neal, but he's reminded that his past always catches up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Brother of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [breathing mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373092) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



> Bryce and Neal are twins. Hinted Neal/Peter/El, heavy Bryce/OC throughout the story. Eventual Chyce, but the beginning mainly focuses on Bryce and Neal. Based off of tigriswolf's Breathing Mirrors on ao3.

“Bryce,” Neal exclaims.

They hadn't seen each other in almost two decades – the time Neal left home. He had been Danny Brooks at the time but he changed it to Neal Caffrey. Bryce on the other hand, kept his first name bur changed his last name to Larkin.

“Hi Danny,” Bryce says warily. “It's been awhile.”

Neal steps to the side, allowing his brother inside. “What brings you here?” He asks once they're both seated, a drink in front of each other.

“Bryce Larkin is officially dead,” Bryce says it in a plaintive tone. “And that's for the last time.”

“But Neal Caffrey has just began to set his roots,” Neal informs him. “You don't have to stay here, but I would prefer it if you did.”

Bryce stares at him, contemplating his options. “You know,” Bryce says after awhile. “Didn't Neal Caffrey have a brother?”

Neal smiles.

“I'm pretty sure his name is Brendan Charles Caffrey.”

“It is,” Neal says nodding. “Brent for short.”

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

“Why Brendan Charles?” Neal brings up as he's forging some documents for Bryce.

“It's close to my name,” he says. “Easy to remember.”

“But Charles?” Neal stops, looking up at him.

Bryce hesitates, now looking crestfallen.

“Bryce?” Neal notices his expression. “I'm guessing Charles was someone you care about.”

Bryce nods. “His name was Chuck,” he says after a short pause. “I met him in my freshman year at college.”

 _'_ _That's not long after we left._ '

“He was my best friend,” Bryce looked heartbroken. “And he eventually became my world.:

“You were in love with him,” Neal points out softly.

Bryce nods. “He's the only thing I regret leaving behind.”

“So why didn't you stay?”

“He already has someone else,” Bryce's voice shook. And it seemed as if he was tearing up. “It doesn't matter anyway, he hates me.”

Neal brings a hand to Bryce's shoulder in comfort. “You'll find someone who'll love you back.” Neal never said it, but he still felt weird about Bryce falling in love. He remembered when they were younger that Bryce was too obsessed with his hobbies and work to fall in love. Bryce even said that he was disgusted at the idea of love. But here he was, still mooning over a guy he fell in love with shortly after his declaration. ' _He's changed a lot._ '

Neal sighs. “What ever happened to my nerdy little brother? You're very different now.”

“The same thing that made Chuck hate me.”

Neal rose an eyebrow at him, wanting to know more.

“I had to stop what happened to me, from happening to him to,” Bryce looks fondly into space. “When I left him behind, when I officially died, he was still the same innocent, kind, and pure-hearted Chuck I met.” Bryce sighs before looking back at Neal. “There won't be anyone else but him.”

“You're being dramatic Bryce,” Neal takes his hand off him.

“I am _not-_ ”

“ _Bryce,_ ” Neal says firmly. “I was in love once too, I thought I would _never_ get over her.” Neal gave him a firm and serious look. “But I did, I found someone else.””

“ _I_ haven't found someone else, Neal,” the look on his face was of desperation. “You know me, when I like something, I never want to let go.”

“I'll help you get over him,” Neal reassures him. “But you have to be willing to, okay?”

Bryce sighs. He didn't want to let go of Chuck, he loved him too much. They had a lot of goof times together, times that Bryce will always cherish. But Neal is right, Bryce has to move on.

“Okay,” Bryce says reluctantly.

“Bryce,” Neal says, taking his hand off and returning to the documents. “I'm sorry, but it's time to move on. Being too hung up on someone will ruin you. It's what got me in prison for eight years.”

Bryce stares at him, giving him a questioning look. “You were in prison for _eight_ years?”

“I told you that I'm an art enthusiast right?”

“A conman, art thief, and forge, yes,” Bryce corrects blankly.

Neal gives him a glare for a moment. “Well, I was caught because I was so hung up on an ex. Agent Peter Burke, from the FBI, used her to catch me. I had four years of maximum-security prison for forging bonds,” his voice falters for a moment. “Then when my sentence was almost over, she broke up with me out of nowhere and I broke out to go after her.”

“You broke out of maximum-security?” Bryce says in awe. “Impressive.”

“You're getting off track Bryce,” Neal scolds him. “The point is that no good will come of it.” Neal set down his utensils. “I'm also done with your documents, I just have to do the finishing touchings.”

Bryce just nods, not saying anything. He was just taking in what Neal told him. He already experienced the “no good” of being in love with Chuck. ' _It had gotten me killed twice and broke apart one of the only_ _connections_ _I_ _had with someone._ '

Neal looks over at him again and sighs when he sees the look on his face. “I'm not trying to be mean, Bryce,” Neal says, gaining Bryce's attention. “I'm just worried that you'll make the same mistakes I did.”

“I know,” Bryce tells him. “I just don't want to let go of Chuck.”

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

“Neal, I completed it!” A short, bald man wearing glasses bursts into Neal's apartment. He approaches the table where Bryce was sitting, eating his dinner, Neal's across the table. Bryce notices that this guy is holding a wine bottle. One that looks like a unique and expensive. “Oh, you have dinner for me, thank you.” He takes the seat in front of him, grabbing the fork.

Bryce opens his mouth to stop him but he was already eating, so he decides to say nothing.

“Aren't you going to praise me?” He says with a smile before digging into the food Neal had prepared.

Before getting into the shower, Neal had the food cooking in the oven and Bryce took it out, finishing everything up.

“Good job,” Bryce says in between bites.

“Not as enthusiastic as I expected, but I'll take it,” the man says before continuing to eat.

Bryce says nothing, still eating as he observes the other.

It was awhile until the other noticed the shower going. “Did you have company?” He looks down at the food he had been eating. He looks up at Bryce and points to it. “Was this for them?”

Bryce nods.

The other slowly looks down, before quickly looking back up and pushing the plate forward. “Sorry.”

Bryce just shook his head, “Keep it, he can always make more.”

The man rose his eyebrows in surprise. “He?”

“Yes, _he,_ ” Bryce emphasizes.

“What happened to Peter and Elizabeth?”

“What about them?” Bryce decides to ask, wanting to know more about them.

““What about them” the man says!” He scoffs. “You told me before that you liked them@ It's about time you moved on from Kate.”

' _Neal likes two people? How will that work?_ '

“Believe me,” he takes a sip of wine. “It came to me as surprise when you told me you liked the man who caught you and his wife-”

Bryce choked on his food, coughing to clear it up.

“Something wrong?”

Bryce shakes his head, downing some water. ' _He_ what?' Bryce had a little trouble comprehending the fact that Neal liked _two_ people at the same time. And it was the guy that caught him?

“No,” Bryce insisted. “I'm fine.”

“If you insist,” the man shrugs. “As I was saying before, the wine bottle you had me forge-”

“Mozzie?” Neal sounds.

Bryce looks, seeing him wearing sweatpants and a tanktop.

Mozzie, the man in front of him, looks over at Neal for a moment. Then back at Bryce. A confused look is on his face. “What-” he looks back at Neal. “Who's-” he points at Bryce before looking back at him.

Mozzie's eyes widen. He stumbles out of his chair, standing up and taking a few steps away from him. “Imposter!” He shouts, pointing accusingly at him.

“You have an interesting friend, Neal,” Bryce notes after a bite of his food.

Neal sighs at Bryce, approaching the table. “Moz,” he tells him calmly. “This is my twin brother, Brendan Charles Caffrey. Brent, this is Mozzie Haversham.”

Mozzie looks back at Bryce, now approaching him. “How ave I not heard of him?” He asks, staring curiously at said man.

“We haven;t seen each other since we were 18,” Neal takes a seat in front of his food, picking up his fork. He stops when he looks down. “Moz,” he says, looking up at him. “Did you eat from this?”

“Right,” he says reluctantly. “Your brother here informed me too late that it was someone e;se's.”

Neal looks at Bryce accusingly.

“He started eating before I can say anything,” Bryce says, shrugging.

Neal sighs. “I can always make something else,” he brushes it off, standing up to go back into his kitchen.

“Thank you for the food!” Mozzie calls out, sitting back down.

Mozzie looks directly at Bryce. “So tell me _Brendan,_ ” he voices, his tone one if accusation. “Since when have you known Neal?”

“Mozzie,” Brent _is_ actually my brother,” Neal informs him.

“Then he will have no problem telling me about himself.”

“But I don't know you,” Bryce replies blankly.

“Ah!” He says with a smile. “But I _am_ Neal's longest and closest friend.”

Bryce looks up at Neal for confirmation. He nods. Bryce looks back at him.

“You may be friends,” Bryce insisted. “But we're not.”

“So you don't trust the judgment of your brother?”

“Considering what line of profession Neal is, I shouldn't,” Bryce starts, seeing a glimpse of his expression. “But I do, he's my brother. Although, I haven't been around him long enough to tell if I should trust him.”

Neal glares over at him.

“What about Peter,” Bryce brings up, surprising Neal a bit. “Does _he_ trust you? He knows that you're a con man.”

“Art _enthusiast,_ Brent,” Neal corrects. “And did Mozzie tell you about him?”

“I might have thought he was you,” Mozzie says softly.

Neal is silent while he plates his food again. He gets himself a drink before joining Bryce and Mozzie.

“Wait a minute,” Mozzie brings up, turning to Bryce. “We were talking about you, don't try to change the subject,” he says in an accusing tone. “Now, where were we? Ah, yes, you were telling me about yourself.”

“I wasn't.”

“Just tell him, Brent,” Neal commands. “He's not going to stop.”

Mozzie smirks at him with a triumphant look.

“I won't either.”

Neal looks at him before breaking out a smile. “That's my little brother.”

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

“So where are you staying?” Neal asks once night arrives and Mozzie has left.

“Here?”

Neal gives him a look. “And exactly where will you sleep?”

“Your bed looks like it has room for two,” Bryce notes.”

Neal gives him an odd look.

“It's only for tonight,” Bryce tells him. “And we've done it before.”

“Yes,” Neal says blankly, “When we were _kids._ ”

“We're brothers Neal,” Bryce kept insisting. “Are you really going to kick out your own bother?”

“No,” he says. “But you're sleeping on the couch.”

“What's wrong with sharing a bed?”

“Bryce,” Neal says firmly. “We're two fully grown adult males, I doubt we'll fit.”

Bryce approaches Neal's bed, who had sat down, already prepared for bed. “Seems like I can fit.”

“Go to the couch,” Neal sighs, feeling exasperated as he pushes Bryce over to it.

“You'd really force me to sleep on the couch?” Bryce asks in mock offense, watching as Neal lays down and gets comfy.

““It's only for the night,”” Neal quotes Bryce, eyes closed.

Bryce sighs. “I always hated it when you did that,” he mutters, referencing their childhood years.

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

By the time Bryce woke up, Neal was already up and ready to go.

“You're up early,” Bryce mumbles sleepily. He sits up, stretching a bit form having to sleep on the couch.

“I have work,” Neal says between bites. He waves to the plate and cup in front of him. “I made breakfast.”

Bryce sat down on the table, seeing that Neal was almost done. “The FBI, right?”

Neal nods. “I'll have Mozzie get some money for you.”

Bryce looks at him with a suspicious look. “Do I want to know how he'll obtain it?”

“Probably not,” Neal tells him, standing up while grabbing his plate. “But it'll be enough for a year's worth of rent for an average sized apartment and other necessities.” Neal quickly washes his plate and cup before turning around and grabbing his things off the table. “He should be back around lunch with your things.” Before turning to go, Neal greets him, “See you tomorrow, Brent.”

““Tomorrow”?” Bryce questions. “Are you trying to get rid of me?”

“No,” Neal says, stopping right before the door. “But you need to make a bank account, get an apartment, phone, clothes, a job, and anything else you need. My number is on the table.” And with that, Neal is gone.

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

““Caffrey”?” The bank teller questions. “As in “ _Neal_ Caffrey”?”

Bryce nods. “Yes, he's my brother.”

The bank teller looked a bit wary but allowed Bryce to sign up for an account and credit card.

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

Bryce had just over a fifty thousand for him to spend. That would be enough for just over a year for an average apartment in New York. However, since Bryce had chosen an apartment nearby to Neal's place, it would last about half a year, which also included other necessities.

His apartment was much smaller than Neal's but it also had a small balcony and a pretty large bathroom and closet. And there was already a bed there. Not too comfy though, so he'd have to get another one.

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

Bryce needed to get a phone and some clothes. After getting his phone, he entered Neal's number into it.

And as for his clothes, it resembled his wardrobe from back at Stanford. And a few suits of course, he might need it for work.

Bryce preferred for his clothes to be like his at Stanford. He needed to be the brother that Neal once knew. It was hard and Bryce would slip up at times, but for the most part, he had it. He was still the happy-go-lucky, carefree, nerd he was back then. The same one Chuck knew.

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

Bryce would have started looking for a job, but he decided that it was enough for the day. His money would last him for a few months so he had time. He was hungry, so he decided to get some take out.

“Neal?” A man's voice sounds from behind him.

Bryce doesn't look. He knows that person is mistaking him for Neal, but he wasn't his brother.

“Neal,” the man's hand is on his shoulder.

Bryce turns to see a dark-skinned man. Bryce could tell that he was also an FBI agent with a military background.

“No,” Bryce tells him. “Brendan, Neal's brother.”

“Neal has a brother?” The man asks, no doubt eyeing his Star Trek shirt.

“Yes, but who are you?” Bryce asks him.

“Clinton, Clinton Jones, I work with him,” he sticks out his hand.

“Brendan Charles Caffrey,” Bryce greets back with a polite smile. While they may be twins, his smile is not like Neal's.

Bryce turns back around to order his food. After paying and getting his food, he turns back around. “It was nice meeting you, Clinton,” Bryce greets him goodbye.

“You too, Brendan.”

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

Bryce checks out some jobs for himself. He decided to go the route he would have if he hadn't been recruited by the CIA. It was something that he and Chuck would have gone for. Video gaming.

Of course, due to his, or rather _Brendan's_ lack of experience, he'd have trouble finding things.

Bryce applied to several companies, but ended up lucking out when he heard of the position at Rockstar NYC. It was for finding bugs and glitches and other things that messed with the games they make and applied.

It would be awhile until he heard back from them.

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

Bryce didn't know what else to do.

Neal was busy and-

That's pretty much it. He didn't have anyone else to talk to or have anything else to do. All the people he knew were the ones that wanted to kill him, both enemies and allies alike, and then there was Chuck.

Bryce tensed at the thought of contacting Chuck. If he could have, he would've stayed in Burbank with him. Clearly, that couldn't happen so Bryce would not be able to contact him either.

Bryce sighed. ' _I guess I can go furniture shopping,_ ' he says, looking around his barren apartment.

The only things in his apartment would be the ones that came with it. So that's the bathroom, kitchen, balcony, and closet.

He'd have to add some more things though.

Bryce sighs again. Neal was more of the artistic one, hence his interest in art. Bryce didn't have a creative bone in his body. His clothes said it all, which Neal had constantly teased about when they were younger.

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

Bryce decided to put the furniture shopping off until later. He had a general idea of what he wanted but he'd just have Neal decide for him.

Bryce checks the time.

There was almost three hours left until Neal is don with work. Bryce decides to go look around town and meet him there.

' _Hopefully he doesn't have to stay back after work,_ ' Bryce thinks as he's grabbing his things. He's out the door and locking it behind him before he's off.

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

“What is there to do in New York,” Bryce mutters to himself as he's passing a zoo. Bryce hardly gives it any attention. He didn't know what to do. Nothing that he had passed had interested him at all.

Bryce stops at a park and sits down on a bench. He's thinking things over as he's watching ducks swim around in the lake.

' _I've worked for them for too long,_ ' Bryce tells himself.

It was true. While it was barely a decade, he'd gotten used to having to risk his life, take down people, sneak in, and all those other things he had to do. Compared to an ordinary person's life, it was boring. Nothing excited him or sparked that fire in him.

Bryce sighs as he watches a family of three play Frisbee together. He wouldn't admit it but he was jealous of their happiness and ability to just enjoy life.

Bryce looks away and spots a teenage couple together. ' _They look like they're in collge,_ ' Bryce notes. He feels himself sadden a little at their intimacy.

Bryce glances down at his own bench. He sees nothing but himself. On his own.

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

Bryce had arrive about ten minutes before Neal is supposed to end his work. He didn't have anything to do, so he just went there early. He didn't want to accidentally miss Neal.

When waiting, Bryce had gotten odd looks from the people were who were exiting the building. He supposes that they must think he's Neal.

That and the drastic difference in their clothing. Neal wore suits and Bryce was wearing jeans and a Black, Henley, unbuttoned of course.

When Bryce spots Neal, he pushes himself off the wall he was leaning on. “Neal!” He calls out.

Neal turns to look at him, so does someone else. Bryce could tell that he was one of the agents Neal worked with, different from that Clinton guy.

Bryce waits as Neal and the agent approaches him. The agent is wearing a slightly surprised expression.

“You never told me that you had a brotehr,” he says.

“Twin brother,” Bryce corrects.

“Peter-” Neal starts to say.

Bryce looks at him thoughtfully. ' _Peter as in the Peter and Elizabeth he's in love with?_ '

“Meet Brendan Charles Caffrey,” Neal continues. “Brent, meet Peter Burke.”

“His handler,” Bryce finishes, glancing over at Neal with a subtle smirk.

Peter stares at Bryce, not seeing the panicked look that Neal is wearing.

“No I don't steal things or any other criminal activity,” Bryce tells Peter. He could tell that the latter was trying to figure him out.

Peter looks at hm with an odd look. “How did you-”

“I uh,” Bryce had forgotten that he wasn't supposed to know that tells of people. “I get it a lot,” Bryce lies, trying to cover up his mistake.

“Still,” Peter insists. “How did I not find out about him?” Peter asks, looking over at Neal. “I looked into pretty much every inch of your life and found everything. I should have come across him one way or another.”

“Only from when I was 18,” Neal corrects Peter.

“You haven't seen your brother since you were _eighteen?_ ” Peter sounds flabbergasted.

They shrug. “We were busy,” they said simultaneously.

While they were both busy, they didn't want to admit what really happened. Both their “professions” prevented them from talking about family so it had become a habit.

“Not even the holidays?”

“Not at all,” Neal continues. “And now if you'll excuse us,” he starts, placing his arm around Bryce's shoulders, earning him a glare. “I'd like to spend some time with my little brother.”

“I thought you were-”

“I was born before him,” Neal called back, having already started walking away from Peter. Bryce stared at Neal, seeing a slightly annoyed face. “What,” Bryce asked plainly.

“You know “what”,” Neal chides, spinning him around so they face each other, after Peter had been out of view. “You have to be careful, Bryce. Peter is a _very_ observant and suspicious person.”

“It was a slip up,” Bryce tells him.

“You? _You_ made a slip up?” Neal asks in doubt.

“It's a habit to be observant,” Bryce defends himself, getting a little upset. “It's going to take awhile for me to be the “little brother” you once knew and loved.”

“Don't you try and turn this on me,” Neal points out his avoidance. “This is about you.”

“Fine,” Bryce gives in. “I'm _sorry._ I'll be more careful next time.”

“Good,” Neal calmed down a bit. “Now go and take me to your new apartment.”

Bryce just stares at him, giving him a subtle look.

“Of course I know,” he says in an obvious voice. “I even told you to do it.”

“ _Implied_ it,” Bryce corrects.

“Just go.”

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

“I remember telling you to get an average sized apartment,” Neal says aloud once they arrived at Bryce's place.

Bryce locks the door behind them. “It's within your radius,” he explains. “So you can come over any time.”

“I think you mean _you_ can come over anytime,” Neal counters, looking around the empty apartment. “I can see why you needed to bring me here.” He looks over at Bryce, stopping in the middle of the room. “It's almost empty.”

“So you'll help?” Bryce asks.

“Sure,” Neal shrugs. “Show me around?”

Bryce nods, motioning to follow him.

While Bryce showed Neal around, the latter was taking in everything and considering the many possibilities.

“What would you want your apartment to look like?” Neal asks after they had taken a seat on his bed. Neal winces. “We should probably go looking for your bed first.”

“Preferably something big and soft,” Bryce tells him.

Neal looks at him with a smirk. “Planning on having some company?” He nudges him playfully.

“No, I'm just being considerate,” Bryce claims. “If you ever have to stay over, I won't be forcing you to sleep on the couch, unlike _someone_ I know.”

“It was only one night,” Neal brushes off. “You seem fine.”

“I'll remember that next time you need to sleep over.”

“ _If_ I ever do,” Neal corrects. “And again, what did you want your apartment to look like?”

Bryce thinks for a moment. “I'm not sure,” he says honestly. “I don't really know what a home should look like.”

““Home”?” Neal questions. “You really are serious about being a new person.”

Bryce nods. “Somewhat,” he replies softly. “More like,” he hesitates. “A new, old person.”

Neal gives him a look.

“I meant it when I said that it would take awhile to be the little brother you once knew.”

Neal looks at him for a moment before smiling at him. “Then your apartment will be a geek's paradise,” he says in a light tone, standing up as he pats Bryce on his back. “Got it.”

Bryce sighs. “Okay, maybe a _little_ more mature than how I was back in high school.”

“So a child living in an adult's body?” He asks in a false, innocent tone.

Bryce glares at him. “I know that you know what I mean, Neal.”

“Just pulling your leg,” he laughs, raising his hands in defense as he walks out the door. “Now let's go shopping.”

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

“You did a good job,” Bryce tells Neal after everything had been shipped in and set up. “Although, I wished the bed and the frame had come first, I hate sleeping on that bed for three days straight.”

Both Bryce and Neal were sitting on Bryce's new couch, which had been L-shaped, a coffee table in front of them. They also had brought in a wide tv stand with drawers and shelves. Also a wide screen tv, with a couple of consoles, games, and home entertainment system to go with it.

“Must not have been very comfortable,” Neal mutters, sifting through Bryce's mail.

“It wasn't,” Bryce confirms. “At least I have something to do now instead of just wandering aimlessly.” Bryce looks over at Neal when he stays silent. “Why are you looking through my mail?”

Neal seems to perk up at something and grabs a letter, setting the others down onto the table. “Rockstar NYC?” Neal questions, starting to open it up.

“Give it,” Bryce grabs it from him and finishes opening it.

“You're planning on pursuing video game developing again?” Neal asks, leaning over to see what Bryce's letter said.

Bryce says nothing, just reading the letter.

“So?” Neal asks.

Bryce looks up at Neal, smiling. “I got in,” he says. “I start the internship next week.”

“Great!” Neal exclaims, settling back in his own seat. “Then you can stop bugging me and get a life.”

Bryce frowns at him.

“I'm only joking, Brent,” Neal tells him. “I'm sure I'll miss you once you've found someone else.” He pauses. “Speaking of someone else, are you up for a date on Friday?”

“A date, why?”

Bryce didn't want to, he just wasn't ready yet.

“The sooner you find someone else, the sooner you can stop moping around.”

“I don't mope,” Bryce says turning his head away slightly.

“I know you do, I can tell.”

Bryce hesitates. “It's not a crime to miss the person you're in love with.”

“That's why I need to help you,” Neal insists. “Even if it isn't for a relationship, a one night stand should suffice.”

“I'm just not ready,” Bryce says honestly. “It's hard for me to get over Chuck,” he explains. “I sacrificed so much for him.”

“I'll give you two more weeks,” Neal tells him. “If you haven't found at least _one_ person you could be interested in, then I'll set you up on a blind date, deal?”

“Fine,” Bryce agrees reluctantly.

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

The Sunday night before Bryce started his internship, Neal decided that they should go out for dinner to officially celebrate.

“On you of course,” Neal informs Bryce, claiming that he was on FBI allowance and Bryce had a lot more than him.

“The FBI don't pay a lot?” Bryce asks Neal when they're out at the five start restaurant Neal suggested.

“Not for me at least,” Neal explains, his menu closed, knowing what he was going to order. “What about your old bosses?” He asks, referencing the CIA.

“A lot actually,” Bryce tells him, looking through the menu.

“How much is a lot?” Neal asks with suspicion.

“Enough to buy one of the paintings you forged and still live comfortably.”

Neal looked at him with awe. “I must be in the wrong career pathway then” he says jokingly. “Why aren't you using that money then?”

Bryce closes the menu, knowing what he was going to order and just stares at Neal. “A dead man can't exactly _withdraw_ money, Neal.”

“Then steal it, it's your money.”

Bryce sighed. He leaned forward and spoke softly. “Bryce _Larkin_ didn't have any family nor did he write a will, so the government took it all back.” Bryce sits back down in his char, looking at Neal's look of disbelief.

“Unbelievable,” Neal says.

“Hey Neal.”

Bryce and Neal look up. He sees a guy in the standard waiter uniform. His dark hair was slightly messy but in a neat way.

“Who's the clone?” The waiter nods his head at Bryce, not taking his eyes off Neal.

“Tommy, meet Brendan, my twin brother,” Neal introduces. “Brent, meet Thomas, his family runs the restaurant.”

“Nice to meet you Brendan,” he says nodding at him.

Bryce smiles back, pretending to be his shy self. “Hi.”

“So what will it be?” Thomas ask them both. “Your usual, Neal?”

“The usual,” he replies with a smile.

“Brendan?” Thomas asks.

“The double stack and a coke,” Bryce tells him, earning an odd look from Neal.

“How do you like your burgers? Medium-well? And what type of bread?”

“You choose,” Bryce tells him, looking back at Neal.

“Okay. I hope you like well done on whole grain,” Thomas says as he writes down the order. “I'll be right back with your orders.”

After he leaves, Neal speaks. “You order a burger at a five star restaurant?” He asks with a confused tone.

“Your “little brother” would,” Bryce tells him, referencing their childhood. It was time when Bryce didn't really care for fancy foods unlike Neal. Bryce just preferred burgers over food with unpronounceable names.

“I took you here for a reason,” Neal tells him. “You could at least gone for something different.”

Bryce just shrugs. He inwardly smiles to himself. He was becoming more of his pre Stanford self everyday. He even remembers having a similar conversation to this with Neal.

“So Brent,” Neal continues. “Are you planning on staying with Rockstar NYC for long?”

“Maybe,” Bryce says. “I remember wanting to make my own video games and planning on starting my own company with Chuck,” he saddens a little at remembering Chuck but still continues. “Maybe I'll do just that.”

“All that and having a family with a guy you'll meet here in New York.”

“ _Again_ Neal?” Bryce questions him, sighing.

“I just want what's best for you.”

“It gets annoying after awhile.”

“I'll stop if you agree to at least one date.”

“No.”

“It was worth a shot.”

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

Bryce didn't know what to wear.

He never had to do this before. Internships? First day on the job? None of it. At least not genuinely he didn't have to do it. But now? He did. And he doesn't know what to do.

Does he wear a suit? Or would that seem to professional.

Does he wear casual clothes? Or would that be to unprofessional?

Or in between? Or would that sill be too much or too little?

Bryce sighs. He'd go for in between. That way, he'd still look nice in case the policy is suits. And if it's casual, he'd just look unnecessarily nice.

Bryce ended up choosing dark jeans with the yellow stitching, a purple silk collared shirt, and the black business shoes. And he would forgo the tie because he never really liked ties.

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

“Brendan Charles Caffrey.”

Bryce had shown up to the Rockstar NYC building, about fifteen minutes early. He had seen a few other nervous looking people and he assumed that they would also be interning for the company. It seemed like they all dressed up on suits.

“Here is your name tag,” the receptionist told Bryce, handing him a few things. “And all the information you need to know is in this folder. Please wait over there with the rest of the candidates.” He waves over to there nervous looking people.

Bryce takes the things and walked over to the other interns. He sat a few seats away from them.

Bryce Larkin the CIA agent would have no problem conversing with them, although he most likely wouldn't. Brendan Charles Caffrey, Neal's little brother, on the other hand, preferred to keep to himself and his work and games rather than talk with others.

His name tag was simple, it just said:

**Brendan Caffrey**

Bryce started to sift through the files in the folder while keeping his ear out for their conversation.

Half way through looking the folder, Bryce realizes that he should stop. Brendan wouldn't be listening in on their conversation, but Bryce couldn't help it, it had become a habit.

“Hey!”

Bryce kept looking through the files. He needed to know what to do and ensure that he got the job.

“Hey!”

Bryce looks up, seeing that the others were looking at him. “Me?” Bryce makes himself sound shy.

“Yeah,” one of the three guys say. “What's your name?”

Bryce looks down at his name tag then back up at them, raising an eyebrow.

“I _know_ that,” he says rolling his eyes. “We're just making friendly conversation.”

Bryce didn't trust him, not one bit. But Brent is a gullible idiot. He always had been back in high school. “Brendan, what's your name?”

“Jack Walker,” the first guy replies. He eyes Bryce's clothing. “I see you went for jeans and a shirt.”

Bryce shrugs. “I didn't uh, I didn't know what to wear,” he says in an m sounding voice, wearing a nervous smile.

““Caffrey”?” One of the two women questions. “Are you related to _Neal_ Caffrey?”

“I am,” Bryce replies. “I hope that's not going to be a problem?” He says in an unsure way.

“Oh! Not at all,” she says beaming. “Neal seems like a really nice guy!”

' _Does she know that he's a-?_ ' Bryce thought to himself, a little confused.

“Handsome too,” the other woman says smiling.

Bryce just sat there uncomfortably. ' _They better not be implying what I think they are._ '

“Yeah,” Bryce mutters, shifting in his seat to face awy from them just a little more. He looks back at the files, hopefully making it look like he's uncomfortable,

“Oh! Sorry, right, he' your brother,” the same woman explains.

“Twins right?” Jack continues.

“Yeah, we are,” Bryce replies still looking at the files.

“What's it like to have a criminal as a brother?” Jack asks in a passive aggressive tone.

Bryce could already tell that he would have a problem with him. And as much as he wanted to “get rid of him,” Bryce couldn't, that's not how things work in an ordinary citizen's life. They just had to deal with it.

“Most not be easy,” Jack says shrugging. “Having a dirty, bottom of the barrel-”

Bryce tensed. Oh how he _ached_ to punch that guy. But Brendan wasn't the type to do that, so he held himself back.

“Jack, just drop it,” another man says.

Bryce looks over to see a young man who looked a few years younger than Bryce. He had black rectangular glasses. His black hair was wavy and curly at the tips.

“I'm not doing anything wrong-”

“I know that passive aggressive tone,” the man with the glasses continues. “It's not right, Jack. We're all here for internships, let's keep it professional.”

Bryce notes that this always sounded calm. His voice was gentle, and he could tell that this guy wasn't one to get all too agitated or upset very easily.

“Fine,” Jack says in a slightly more aggressive tone. “I'll stop, for now.”

They all watched as Jack went off to sit by himself.

The young man sighed before looking over at Bryce. He smiled at him. “Are you alright?”

Bryce gives him ashy smile.

“I'm Calvin,” he takes a seat next to him. “It's nice to meet you.” He extends his hand.

Bryce takes his hand, still acting like the shy person he was back in high school.

Now that Calvin was sitting next to Bryce, he could tell that Calvin was a few inches shorter than him. And that he had very nice, light brown eyes.

“Thanks for that,” Bryce mutters.

“It uh, it's no problem,” he says with a smile, pulling his hand away.

Bryce sits there, pretending to be socially awkward nerd he was back then.

“Not much of a talker, are you?” Calvin asks.

Bryce shakes his head. “Not really, no.”

“It's fine,” he waves it off. Bryce could tell that he was a mellow kind of guy. One that always spoke gently and nicely. “I uh, I kind of like keeping to myself too. But it's nice to have someone to talk to.”

Bryce knows how that feels. He was by himself for so long that he had shut out so many people. It had been too long since Bryce had someone close. Other than Neal, it had been Chuck.

Bryce feels himself grow sad at the thoughts of him. He missed himself, a lot. Calvin actually reminded him of Chuck a little, but there was still a lot of differences between them.

Bryce looks over at Calvin, seeing him on his phone. “Is that Star Trek?” Bryce asks softly, seeing the design on his phone case.

Calvin looks up at Bryce with a shy smile. “Oh this?” He asks, turning his phone over to show the logo. “Yeah it is. I tend to be a bit _too_ obsessed when it comes to that?” Calving tinged red from embarrassment, chuckling at himself.

Bryce stayed silent for a moment. “laH Har je jIH(1).”

Calvin looked at him, eyes shining. “You know it too!” He says excitedly, laughing happily.

Bryce nods. “Yeah, I remember back in college-” Bryce starts to reminisce, thinking back n his times with Chuck.

Calvin seems to enjoy the story despite Bryce thinking it was too much. Even during the first day as an intern, Bryce and Calvin still talked.

“Hey, Brendan?” Calvin asks after their first tiring day.

Bryce hardly noticed that hours had passed. “yeah?”

“You said you're new to New York, right?”

Bryce nods. “Yes, why?”

“I've been here awhile, I could show you around when we have time?”

Bryce hesitates. Neal was supposed to show him around, he already done so too. But only a tiny bit.

“Sure,” Bryce agrees. “Neal showed me around a little but it was during the day. Maybe you can show me what there's to do at night?”

Calvin smiles at him, eyes shining. “Sure! I know a few places that look a lot better at night.”

“I'm looking forward to it,” Bryce tells him.

“Is tonight too soon or some other day?”

“Uh,” Bryce trails off. “Maybe Friday, the first day on the ob is very tiring,” he jokes slightly.

Calvin laughs. “You're right.”

Before Bryce has a chance to leave, Calvin calls after him. “Hey, uh, Brendan?”

“Yeah?”

“If it wouldn't be too much trouble,” he says shyly. “Do you want to exchange numbers?”

Bryce shrugged. “Why not,” he pulled out his phone, opening up new contacts. They excahnge phone and once they're done, they hand it back.

Bryce sees the second number he has in his phone:

**Calvin Bristow**

Bryce pockets his phone.

“See you tomorrow, Brendan,” Calvin greets, about to leave.

“Brent.”

“Huh?” He asks, sounding confused.

“Neal calls me Brent,” Bryce gives him a small smile before turning away. As he turned, Bryce had seen Calvin tinged red as he waved goodbye.

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

Bryce had picked up a few groceries before going back to his apartment.

Bryce decided to make something for himself. He had not made something for himself in a long time but he decided that since he was a new person, he might as well do something new.

“ _Ow,_ ” Bryce hissed when a hot oil splashed onto his hand. It wasn't as painful as a gunshot wound but it still stung a little.

When Bryce was done, he plated and put the pans away. He took a bite into and cringed. “Maybe I should take cooking lessons too,” he mutters to himself.

When his phone goes off, he immediately reaches for it. He reads Nea;'s name on the screen and answers it.

“Neal?”

“ _How was work, Brent?_ ” Neal asks.

“It's an internship,” Bryce corrects. “And it was fine.”

“ _You didn't kill anyone, did you?_ ” Neal jokes lightly.

“I wanted to, but no,” Bryce says honestly,

“ _Please tell me you're joking,_ ” he says disbelief.

“I'm not,” Bryce explains. “There's a guy named Jack and I don't trust him. He's going to be a problem.”

“Brent,” Neal says sighing. “ _You're supposed to be an ordinary citizen. People don't just go killing other people they don't like._ ”

“Actually-” Bryce starts to say.

“Not _what I mean,_ ” Neal cuts in.

“I _know_ Neal,” Bryce tells him. “But you don't have to worry, Brent doesn't have a violent bone in his bone,” he says, referring to his new old personality. “He's a gullible, oblivious nerd, obsessed with science-fiction and a whole bunch of other things.”

“ _Who's also recovering from unrequited love,_ ” Neal adds.

“That too,” Bryce mumbles.

There was silence between the role for a few moments before Neal continues. “ _Speaking of which,_ ” Neal attempts to lighten he mood. “ _If you're willing to hear what I have to say, I hear that there's this local band in town playing at a club downtown. They're playing on Friday night if you-_ ”

“I can't,” Bryce interrupts once he heard Neal say. “Friday night.” “I have something on Friday.”

“ _They're making you work on a Friday night?_ ” Neal questions.

“No, a co-worker is showing me around town,” Bryce explains. “He offered to show me a few places.”

Silence.

Bryce sighed. He could practically _hear_ the smugness coming from him. “It's not like that,” Bryce tells him. “We're just friends and _stop smiling._ ”

“ _I'm not,_ ” Neal replies, tone gleaming.

“Liar,” Bryce accuses.

“ _I'm just happy that you found someone,_ ” Neal explains. “ _Found a friend,_ ” Neal quickly adds. “ _It'll be good for you._ ”

“He's just showing me around Neal,” Bryce pushes the plate away from him when he was done eating.

“ _What's his name?_ ”

“ _Neal,_ ” Bryce says sighing.

“ _What's the guy's name?_ ”

“Calvin,” Bryce gives in. “Calvin Bristow.”

“ _Never heard of him._ ”

“I'm assuming that's a good things?”

“ _Of course,_ ” Neal answers. “ _If I haven't heard of him, then he's either not a criminal or he's_ too _good of a criminal._ ”

“He's not,” Bryce says. “He doesn't seem like one.”

“ _Whatever you say,_ ” Neal says off handedly. “” _I have to go, have fun on your date on Friday._ ”

“ _It's not_ a- and he hung up,” Bryce sighs, pocketing his phone. “Great.” He stands up to take care of his dishes.

It wasn't a date. Calvin was only showing him around. Bryce could tell that Calvin had taken a liking to him, but Bryce wasn't interested. He was still too in love with Chuck to be able to move on.

Could Calvin be that person to help him move on?

Bryce put the dishes to dry.

He didn't know. It was still too soon to see.

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

“Hey Brent!:

Bryce walked in the next day, wearing dark jeans and another nice collared shirt. When he got there, he went straight to work.

“Hi Calvin,” Bryce greeted back with a smile as he sat down in his seat.

The way things worked for the interns, is that they were all seated in one general area. They sat with each other in twos and worked mostly with their partners. Rockstar NYC needed to see if they were able to work well in groups.

And Bryce's partner happened to be Calvin. And everyone's first assignment was a simple bug fixing. If they couldn't do that, then they would no longer have the chance at a job. That's how the month as an intern will go.

“Had a good night?” Calvin asks, opening up his assigned computer.

“i had sleep if that's what you mean.”

Calvin chuckles.

“What about you? Did you have a _crazy_ night?” Bryce asks jokingly.

“The craziest,” he says with a smirk.

“I'm surprised you didn't come in with a hangover,” Bryce decides to continue.

“i did, I'm just good at hiding it.”

“Oh I bet,” Bryce says. “As good as-”

“Don't you dare,” Calving says, stopping him from making a reference.

“Maybe even more.”

Calving attempts to be frustrated with him but fails. He even goes so far as to turn away.

“I can see a smile.”

Still msiling, Calvin turns. “Doesn't mean I like it.”

Bryce just shrugs, continuing with his work.

“Oh hey,” Calvin continues.

“Yeah?”

“New York Comic Con is coming up, wanna go?”

' _Comic Con?_ ' Bryce thinks to himself, a little confused. “Is it bad that I have never been to one?” He asks shyly.

Bryce had never actually been to any comic con. They were never around home when he was growing up and he never heard of it when he was at Stanford. And he had been too busy risking his life to go to one when he did hear of it.

“You've never been to Comic Con?” Calvin exclaims. “I can't believe it, why not?”

“They don't have it where I grew up.”

“You're going with me,” Calvin states. “And you can't deny me.”

“If you insist,” Bryce says shrugging.

“You'll like it, I know it,” Calvin tells him and proceeds to tell him all about Comic Con.

Which seems pretty interesting. Bryce would definitely want to go.

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

“There's this great cafe around the corner,” Calving suggested once it was their lunch break. “Wanna go? They are usually pretty fast when it comes to making their food.”

“Okay,” Bryce agrees. He didn't know too many stores and places to eat. “Considering we barely have an hour, that would be good.”

“Great, follow me.”

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

Calvin had led them to an average sized cafe. Since it was lunch rush, it was very crowded.

“Are yous rue we'll have enough time to eat?” Bryce asks once they're seated.

“Of course we will,” Calvin insists. “We were seated very quickly despite the crowd.”

Few minutes later, after skimming through the menu, the waiter comes by. “Ready to order?”

“Yeah,” Calvin answers.

After they both repeat their orders, they turn their attention back to each other.

“Remind me to never share a pizza with you,” Calvin says aloud.

“What wrong with pineapple?” Bryce asks.

Bryce himself was never to keen on pineapples in pizza, but Chuck always liked them.

“It doesn't belong on pizza,” Calvin informs him with a look.

“It's just fine on pizza,” Bryce argues back.

“Mm-hmm,” Calvin continues staring at him. “Heathen,” he mutters half-seriously.

“It's more for the nostalgia than the taste for me,” Bryce confesses. Bryce didn't know why he decided to say that. He knows Calvin would ask what the nostalgia is, which could require him to tell him about Chuck.

“Nostalgia for what?”

Bryce knew it.

“An old friend of mine,” Bryce tells him. “He was uh, he was my best friend.”

“I assume you two don't talk anymore,” Calvin says in a soft mournful tone.

Bryce nods. “People drift apart,” Bryce shrugs, trying to pass it off as if it were no big deal. To Bryce, it was a huge deal. He still missed Chuck very much.

“I understand that we just met,” Calvin starts to say. “But you don't have to lie to me, I can see that it hurts you.”

Bryce went quiet. He looked genuinely surprised at Calvin. He hadn't expected Calvin to be so observant.

“Sorry, was that too much?” He looked embarrassed. “I shouldn't have said anything.”

“No it's just,” Bryce says slowly, attempting to sound calming. “You surprised me.” And Bryce hardly ever got surprised. He's supposed to know these kind of things. “And yeah, it's just too early for me, it still hurts.”

Calvin nods. “Understandable,” he says nodding. “And most people tend to underestimate me.” After a moment, Calvin continues. “So, you two were close, huh?” He asks softly.

Bryce nods.

The overbearing silence became almost too much but it had been broken when the waiter had came by with their orders.

“How's the food?” Calvin asks awkwardly.

“Like it belongs on pizza,” Bryce mutters back, referencing what Calvin said earlier.

Calvin chuckles.

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

After a week of working with Calvin and the others, Bryce felt like he had gotten used to having a life in New York. He already knew his way around the city but Brendan still needed to be shown around.

Bryce had gotten so busy that past week that he had almost forgotten his past life. When he remembered it, all his emotions hit him like a freight train.

Bryce remembered feeling the coldness of being a spy, the isolation, the hopelessness, and the depression. He also remembered the horrible feeling of rejection and sense of not belonging somewhere when he sees that Chuck had moved on from him, the heartbreak.

Bryce knew he had to move on, he really did. But he just couldn't help but be tuck in the past when it came to Chuck.

Maybe Neal _was_ right; maybe he needed to start dating again.

And Bryce already knew that Calvin liked him. He was nice enough, and they got along pretty well. Although Bryce knows that Calvin wouldn't make a move. So Bryce would be the one that had to do it, or at least drop some hints that he was interested.

Bryce could start that day. Calvin was coming over to start showing him around the New York Cit night life. Bryce had told him his address and Calvin promised that he would be there in an hour or so.

Bryce decided to take a quick shower before changing out of his work clothes and into new ones. He was about to reach for the regular jeans and collared shirt, but decided for another. He would still go with the jeans but just with another shirt and tennis shoes. And that shirt would be more of a white Henley with black sleeves, top button unbuttoned of course.

As Bryce was tying his shoes, he heard a knock on his door. Bryce stands up. ' _He's early._ ' Bryce walks over to his door.

With a smile, he opens the door. “Calvin, you're early.”

“Sorry to disappoint.” There standing in the doorway, was his brother Neal, practically shining with a huge grin.

Bryce's smile fell a little. He rose an eyebrow. “What are you doing here?”

Neal looked at him oddly. “Not what I was expecting,” Neal pushed passed Bryce to enter his apartment. “You looked very under dressed,” he notes aloud as he takes a seat at the island.

Bryce sighs, closing the door and locking it. “I look just fine, Neal,” he says turning to look at him. “Again, what are you doing here?”

“You're not even going to offer me a drink?” He asks in mock hurt.

Bryce huffs. He moves to his kitchen and gets out two glasses. “What do you want?”

“Have any juice?”

“Orange juice,” Bryce announces, taking the carton out and pouring them both a drink. He puts the carton back. He joins Neal.

Neal takes a sip of it, still holding the glass. “I just want to see you off before you go,” he says excitedly.

““Before I go”?” Bryce questions his wording.

“And I wanted to meet Calvin,” he places the glass dangerously close to the edge.

“Seriously Neal?” Bryce scolds. “It's going to spill,” he moves his hand to move the glass.

“Sorry, let me move it,” Neal moves his own hand.

“I got it,” Bryce insists.

When Bryce grabs the glass, Neal attempts to grab it too, knocking it over.

“Neal!” Bryce scowls, standing up immediately as he slams the glass down.

“Whoops,” he says shrugging, not looking the least bit sorry.

“I know you did this on purpose,” Bryce glares at Neal.

“I guess you have to change into something nice.”

Bryce sighs in defeat. Bryce had a feeling as to why Neal was doing this. He was already insistent on him dating someone else. So this was just him pushing Bryce to start.

Bryce goes to his closet, looking for a new shirt to wear as he mutters curses about Neal. Bryce peels off his short, throwing it into his laundry basket. He decides to irritate Neal and wear the Star Trek shirt.

Bryce exits the room. “Why did you have to-” he cuts himself off when he sees Calvin sitting with Neal. Bryce frowns when he sees Neal talking with him.

“Calvin?” Bryce says aloud.

Neal and Calving turn around. Neal beams at him, wearing that grin from before. “Hey little brother!”

Bryce looked at him suspiciously. He approached them, crossing his arms. “What did you say to him?”

“ _Relax,_ ” Neal says in an easy going tone as he stands up. “It was nothing bad.” Now standing directly next to him, Neal speaks softly. “I approve of him,” Neal gives him a genuine smile before patting him on the back and leaving.

Bryce stares off at Neal with a confused look and sighs. He turns to Calvin. “Sorry about him.”

Calvin just smiled at him. “It's fine,” he stands up. “I like your shirt.”

Bryce glances down at his Star Trek shirt and then back at Calvin. “Thanks,” he moves to grab the glasses and put them away.

“Are you ready to go?” Calvin asks once Bryce had put away the glasses.

Bryce turns to him and nods. “Yeah,” he tells him. “So where are you taking me?”

Calvin smirks at him. “If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?”

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

Calvin first took him to a place to eat.

“It'll be crowded around this time but it's worth the wait,” Calvin reassured him.

“I'm assuming they won't be as fast as that cafe,” Bryce points out.

Calvin shrugs. “Sorry. The food's delicious though. And that's an understatement.”

“Must be pretty good then,” Bryce glances at the name of the restaurant. It was different from the cafe and restaurant from the one he and Neal went to.

“Oh you have no idea,” Calvin says as he watches the people in front of him enter.

Bryce allows himself a small smile as he watches Calvin. He seemed very excited, having been bouncing up and down as he wore a big smile on his face.

By the time Bryce realizes that he hadn't looked away, they were already at the front of the line.

“Table for two,” Calvin asks,

“Ah, date night?” The host asks with a smile.

Calvin flushes in embarrassment. “No, no,” he stutters. “We're just friends, it's not a date.”

Bryce says nothing. He hadn't even realized that he was looking at Calvin for that long. And had the host just thought they were dating?

“Odd place for friends,” the host comments. “This way please.”

Calvin nervously followed.

The host had directed them to a table for near the back. The back seemed like it was strictly for tables for two.

Once they were seated, Calvin immediately spoke. “I'm sorry about that,” flushing red as he stuttered. “I didn't know they'd think we were dating.”

“It's fine Calvin,” Bryce reassures him. It really was, Bryce didn't actually mind all too much.

Drop a hint? That would be too easy.

“You make it sound as if it were a horrible thing,” Bryce says, sounding as if he were actually hurt.

Calvin flushes, shaking his head. “What? No! No I uh, no it's not a bad thing,” he stumbles over his words. “You're a good person, fun to be around, and overall great company! I just, uh, you'd make a great friend.” He wore an awkward smile. A moment later, he seemed to realize what he just implied. “I mean uh-”

Bryce chuckled. “It's fine Calvin,” he says it in a fond voice, making himself look happy and flattered. “It's nice to know you think the same thing.”

Calvin was tinged red, seeming to be focused on what Bryce said last. He seemed to realize that Bryce thought Calvin himself would make a good boyfriend too.

' _Just like I thought,_ ' Bryce thinks to himself. ' _Make him think that I'd be okay with dating, he asks me out, I say yes._ '

“Uh,” he says nervously. “That's good. I'll uh, I'll keep that in mind.”

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

After Calvin had showed him around a bit, they ended up returning at almost one in the morning. After dinner, Bryce was brought to a few of the major hotspots, even the ones that aren't very known to those that weren't local. A few hours later, they had stopped for some ice cream and continued on.

“Tonight was fun,” Bryce tells Calvin outside of the latter's apartment.

“That was just a few of them,” Calvin informs him. “There's still a lot more you haven't seen. And that's not including season only events.”

“Oh yeah?” Bryce asks in a playful tone. “I expect you to show me then. If you don't mind of course.”

“Not at all!” Calvin says enthusiastically. “I'd be glad to.”

Bryce gives Calvin a soft smile. “Well, I will see you on Monday,” Bryce says it as if he's expecting Calving to say something else. He lingers there for a moment before turning.”

“Uh Brent?” Calvin asks, stopping him from leaving.

Bryce looks back at Calvin. What he is about to say must be very important from how nervous he looked.

“Yeah?”

“Uh,” Calvin hesitated. “Just,” he pauses again. “See you Monday.”

Bryce knew that wasn't what he was going to say. “See you later.”

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

Bryce held up the picture, looking at it fondly. He had just returned from walking Calvin home and had prepared for bed. He was under his sheets, looking back on memories.

The picture was of him and Chuck back at Stanford. He wasn't supposed to keep it, but he did. He was supposed to leave his old live behind, both for when he became a spy and when he became Brendan.

Bryce normally kept the picture in a frame on the wall, the one next to him and his brother, but he removed it to look at it closely.

Bryce places it into his nightstand drawer, the frame put away in his closet.

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

The next day, Bryce joins Neal for breakfast. He would've made food but they just went to a cafe to eat.

“I could've just made breakfast,” Neal says as he's eating waffles.

Bryce just shrugs. He poked his fork into the strawberry and popped it into his mouth. “Nothing is wrong with waffles.”

“I'm just saying I could have just made us breakfast,” Neal pauses. After awhile, he replies. “So, how'd last night go?”

“It was good,” Bryce says simply, continuing to eat. He takes another bite of his waffles before looking up at his silent brother. Bryce sees Neal looking at him expectantly. He rose an eyebrow at him, still chewing.

““It was good”?” Neal questions. “What was good? What did you two Where did he take you, I want _details_ Bryce.”

Bryce shakes his head at him, sighing. “I had fun,” he says simply. “Isn't that enough for you?”

Neal shakes his head. “No! Of course that's not enough for me. At least tell me _something._ ”

“Like what,” Bryce says in a defeated tone.

“Like if you two will be going on another date.”

“Neal,” Bryce sighs at him. “It wasn't a date,” he denies, earning a look of disapproval from him. “He just showed me around and had dinner together.”

“Fine, it wasn't a date,” Neal says plainly.

Bryce feels a small sense of victory from that but is immediately shot down when Neal continues.

“Then that means I can still find someone for you to date,” Neal continues before Bryce could say anything. “And you can't fight me about it, you agreed to this. If you don't have a date on Friday, then I'm making some calls.”

Bryce glares at Neal, still eating. For some reason, that didn't sit right with him. Before, Bryce was just annoyed, but now? He just didn't like it at all.

“I already have a few people in mind, and _no,_ they haven't done anything illegal. They're according to you, law-abiding citizens, for the most part anyway.” When Bryce doesn't say anything, he continues. “Remember Tommy? He's one of my choices.”

“Tommy?” Bryce asks, remembering the guy at the restaurant.

“Yeah, he's a nice guy once you get to know him,” Neal explains. “And that way, you won't die from your own cooking.”

Bryce gives him a dirty look.

Neal just smirks. “Because I specifically remember you burning your food back when we were teens,” Neal says it in an amused tone. “Even frozen pizza.”

“I'm _learning,_ ” Bryce snaps at him. “I don't know _how_ you survived college,” Neal laughs. “Or did Chuck do the cooking Bryce flinches.

“Bryce?” Neal's voice is now more apologetic.

“I uh,” Bryce says softly. He makes himself look shy and hesitant. “I'd appreciate it if you just stop talking about Chuck, Neal.”

“But you need to get over him,” Neal tells him, mistaking why he was upset. “It's not good for you-”

“I know,” Bryce cuts off Neal, surprising him. “I know I need to and I just want to forget about him.” Neal looked hesitant, and Bryce knows that Neal thinks it's a bad idea. “I would rather not remember Chuck altogether. I'll make myself busy and I won't remember him. The memories and my feelings,” Bryce doesn't know who he's trying to convince. He knows hat this idea is terrible.

After that, Neal had not brought up Chuck once. He still talked about things like Stanford but was careful to not mention anything related to Chuck.

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

After having breakfast, Neal decided to show Bryce around the city a bit more. He still had a lot to see.

“Hey Brent,” Neal announced in a teasing tone, as he stopped. “Cooking classes!” Neal looked at him with a smirk.

Bryce looked at him with an unimpressed look.

“It's perfect for you,” he beamed at him. Neal stared at him for a moment. “You know, I'm serious Bryce. Taking cooking classes might help you meet some people. I'd offer to teach you but I tend to have an irregular schedule.”

Bryce sighs in defeat. He motioned him to go in.

“Hi,” Neal says with a smile, leaning onto the counter. Bryce gives a shy smile. “I'm Neal, and my brother would like to apply for cooking classes.”

“Of course,” the worker says. They turned around, digging for a few files and a pen. They place it onto the counter. “Cooking classes have already started but you may still apply. Please fill out these forms.”

Bryce leans over at the papers. He quickly scans it and applies for the evening classes. They started about an hour after he finished work.

Bryce hands the files back in once he's done. He gets out his wallet to pay. “Do you take card?”

“Yes, we do.”

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

“Maybe you shoulder take your driver's test,” Neal suggests a few hours later.

Bryce looks over at Neal, giving him a look. “Why? I already have license.”

Neal shrugs. “Just another way to meet some one.”

“I don't need to be in a relationship to be happy,” Bryce criticized.

“Yeah, _you_ do,” Neal argues. “But I don't mean that you have to _marry_ them, just long enough to get over your moping. And I meant friend-wise.”

Bryce just sighs. He's not going to argue with Neal about this subject any longer. He knows that Neal is just looking out for him and wants the best for Bryce, but it gets a bit much.

“You can't just go trailing after your big brother everyday,” Neal tells him.

“What's wrong with me hanging out with you?” Bryce asks, forcing his hurt down.

“Nothing,” Neal denies. “I like having you around again, but I won't be around all the time.” Neal pauses for a moment. “I'm just worried about you Brent,” he says sighing. “I don't like thinking about you being alone in your apartment all the time.”

“I'm used to being by myself Neal,” Bryce tells him.

“And that worries me,” Neal says. “You shouldn't be _used to_ being by yourself.” Bryce opens his mouth to defend his position but is immediately cut off. “And I don't care if it was for your job, you need friends.”

“And I've made one,” Bryce states.

“I'll stop worrying when you have more.”

“You know me Neal,” Bryce tells him. “I'm not good with big groups. I prefer have a few friends.”

“I know, that's why I'll never stop worrying.”

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

After a week had passed, all of Bryce's attempts were futile because Calvin still had not made a move. Bryce tried making it obvious but still nothing. While Calvin looked as if he noticed his advancements, he didn't do anything.

So when Friday came, Neal walked into his apartment after working, beaming widely. “Hey Brent,” he says in a smug tone.

Bryce sighs from the living room. He pauses his game. “Hi Neal,” he says sarcastically. “I wonder why you're here.”

Neal approaches him, still wearing that big smile. He collapses onto the seat next to him. He throws his arm around him. “Have a date tonight?”

Bryce hesitates. “No.”

“Good, I thought not. Remember Tommy?”

“How could I not when you keep reminding me about him?”

“Well I called up, asked him if he wanted to go on a date,” he paused. “He told me he was working,” that last part was said quickly and in a soft voice.

Bryce smirks.

“ _But_ he said he'd take you out on a midnight date.”

Bryce stared at him incredulously. “ _Midnight?_ Are you serious Neal? That's extremely late.”

“Not in New York it isn't,” Neal says standing. “Come on, we have to get you ready.”

“It's _seven,_ I still have five hours to get ready.”

“Go take a shower, I'll help you pick out your clothes.”

“I can dress myself just fine and I have a lot of time,” Bryce says irritably. “Let me do it myself.”

“Come on,” Neal insists, pulling Bryce up onto his feet. “Go get ready.” He tugs on Bryce, forcing him to his room.

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

“Neal!” Bryce shouted inside the bathroom. He had the door slightly ajar. He had a towel wrapped around his waist after taking his shower. “Where'd you put my underwear?”

“It's on your bed,” Neal calls back from in the closet.

Bryce sighs. He flicks off the light, and walks out and into his bedroom. He frowns when he glances at his bed. He didn't see it anywhere. The only thing in his bed was some fabric.

“I don't see it.”

Neal exits the closet, clothes in hand. “It's right there,” Neal states, grabbing the fabric off the bed after placing Bryce's outfit down.

Bryce tenses, tinging red. “That's _not_ mine,” he says with gritted teeth.

“You're _wearing_ it, Brent,” he says firmly, moving closer to him.

Bryce shakes his head. “No I'm _not,_ ” he glares at the offending piece of clothing. “Get that away from me.”

Neal just comes closer with a smirk. “Don't make me force this on you.”

Bryce scoffs. “Did you forget who I used to work for? You can't make me do anything.”

“You'd be surprised what I could do.”

Bryce glared at Neal. “Try me,” he mocked.

Neal lunged at Bryce but he steps out of the way. Before he could get away, Neal grabs his wrist, catching him off guard.

' _I'm severely out of practice,_ ' Bryce thinks to himself.

Bryce is knocked onto his back, pinned underneath Neal. “Get off me,” Bryce struggled to keep his grip onto his towel while trying to push Neal off.

It turns out that Neal doesn't even have to try that hard. Bryce had been Brent long enough for him to have his skills be easily overpowered.

Neal is smirking, holding Bryce's towel. “Come on, you have to wear it.”

Bryce is flushed red, covering himself. He pushes himself off the ground and stands up. “This isn't funny Neal, give it back.”

“I'll only give it back if you agree to wear this on your date tonight.”

“There is _no way_ that I'm wearing that,” Bryce marches over to his closet. When he tries the knob, he realizes that he can't get it open. “What did you do,” he demands.

“I locked it,” Neal said plainly. “I'll only open it after you get home.”

“Neal, open the closet,” Bryce commands.

“No, you're wearing it.”

“What the hell _is_ that,” Bryce demands, picking up the black underwear and spreading it.

“It's called a jock strap,” Neal says plainly. “You've never heard of it?”

“ _You_ have?”Bryce glares at it. “The back is completely exposed.”

“The front isn't,” Neal points out.

“ _Why?_ Just _why_ Neal?”

“It's to encourage things along.”

“You don't actually think we're going to-” he trails off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

“No, but just in case.”

Bryce sighs, giving in. Neal wasn't going to stop. There was no point in fighting it. It was either that or go commando. “Fine, I'll wear it.”

Neal smiles. “Good.”

“Now will you _please_ leave so I can change?”

“You have four hours,” Neal points out. “Go eat a small meal so you're not too hungry?”

“Do you expect me to be walking around in _this?_ ”

“It's just me,” Neal brushes it off. “And I'll close the curtains, it's fine.”

“I'm not walking around practically naked,” Bryce marches over to his clothes.

“Fine, but only the pants, you don't want to ruin the shirt.”

Bryce slips on his pants, struggling a bit. “Is this even mine?” He asks aloud. It fel too tight to be his.

“They're skinny jeans,” Neal tells him. “It _enhances_ your assets.”

“How hell bent you are in this date disturbs me,” Bryce says, buttoning and zipping up his pants. Bryce starts to move, immediately noticing the large difference of loose pants and _these_ pants. “Why would anyone want to wear this?” Bryce grumbles, adjusting himself to feel more comfortable.

“Come on, I'll make us a meal.”

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

Bryce gets a call at eight, Saturday morning, effectively waking him up. “Damn it Neal,” he curses, knowing it's him. He picks up the phone, seeing his brother's name.

“ _What,_ ” Bryce asks harshly.

“Good morning grumpy,” Neal says cheerfully. “How was the date?”

“I only had _four_ hours of sleep, can't this happen later?” Bryce groans out. He was too tired for any fights or arguments.

“You're up already, might as well tell me.”

Bryce sighs. “It was fine.”

“Seriously Brent? Saying fine or good is not sufficient enough, you need to say details,” Neal complains. “And you can't back out this time, I set up this date, you have to tell me what happens.”

“He took me to this place, I don't remember the name, but it was high up and we had a balcony table, so we had the view of the entire city. The food was good-”

“Who paid?”

“We paid for ourselves,” Bryce answers. “Then we went to some place that had a local band playing. A dance floor, bar, tables, the usual. And then we sat at a waterside park.”

Bryce could hear Neal beaming with excitement. “Sounds nice, will there be another date?” He asks hopefully.

“No.”

““ _No”_? Why not?” He cries out. “You said the date was great! Did you chase him off?”

“First of all, I said it was _fine,_ ” Bryce corrects. “And it was a mutual decision. We said it was better that we were friends.”

“Did you _at least_ get his number?” Neal sighs in disappointment.

“Yes, now I have three,” Bryce says plainly. “You being one of them.”

“And Calvin the other,” Neal adds. He sighs. “You need a social life.”

“ _You're_ one to talk,” Bryce says irritably. “You only hang around Mozzie all day.”

“That is not true,” Neal denies. “I also have June, Peter, El-”

“The others don't count, you only meet them at work,” Bryce references the White Collar agents.

“Just get a social life.”

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

Bryce meets Calvin after work the next day. The latter had mentioned that there was another place to show him that was best on Mondays and opened very late.

“My friend showed me this last week and it was _amazing,_ ” Calvin had told him. “They have a special every day but are open very late. “Today is their meatballs.”

After getting their food that night, Calvin suggested something else. “Hey, there's a concert by a local orchestra at the park, do you want to go?”

Bryce shrugs. “Sure.”

Calvin and Bryce take their seat near the back of the audience. Bryce takes a bite into the food. “ _Wow,_ :” he says in amazement. “This is good.” And he truly means it. He hadn't know meatballs could be _that_ good.

“Right?” Calvin says in agreement.

Long after they finished their food, they still sit around, listening to the concert.

“Hey, Calvin?” Bryce speaks up softly, staring at him. 

Bryce didn't want to wait. He felt that this time was good. And it would also get Neal off his back about it.

Calvin turns to look at Bryce. “Yeah?”

“Are you, you're not doing anything Friday night, right?”

“I'm free as a bird,” Calvin jokes lightly. “Why, do you want me to show you around more places? I think I know a few more that you would like?”

“No it's not that,” Bryce denies. Bryce made himself seem shy and hesitant. “I was wondering if you would go out with me? Like, on a date?”

Calvin flushed red. “R-really?”

Bryce knew it. He knew that Calvin  ha d liked him.

Bryce nods. “I uh, I don't know many placed but I think I know enough to be able to take you on a good date.”

Calvin smiles back at him. “Y-yeah, sure.”

Bryce smiles back at him.

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

Bryce had joined Neal for dinner at the latter's apartment. Considering that Neal had always went to Bryce's, it was odd seeing his again.

“It's been awhile,” Neal points out when they're having dinner.

“It hasn't changed a bit,” Bryce jokes lightly after taking a bite into it. “Things at the office has though,” Neal points out.

“Should you really be telling me this?” Bryce asks unsurely. Sure he worked for me CIA before, but he's Brent now, not Bryce.

“You're my brother,” Neal brushed it off. “Besides you won't tell anyone.”

“How are you so sure I won't?” Bryce taunts.

“Because you only have Calvin and Tommy to talk to,” Neal points out, earning a glare from his brother. “You're not that close with Tommy and I imagine telling Calvin that your brother works for the FBI won't end well.”

“I don't think Calvin is that type of person,” Bryce defends. “Now tell me about the office.”

“I thought you didn't want to know?” He says playfully.

“Just tell me.”

“Well apparently, Peter said that Hughes was planning on bringing in another group to help us out, a private investigation company.”

“Wow, must be desperate for them to ask help. What's the name?”

Neal shrugs. “Don't know. But they're only _considering_ it.”

“What's the case on anyway?”

“The GPF.”

“The Giant Puppies Foundation?” Bryce asks with a confused expression.

“ _No,_ ” Neal says shaking his head. “The General's Pizzicato Franc, they're signature is always something related to music. Like a few years back, they left the speakers running, playing Mozart.”

Bryce scoffs. “And they haven't been caught yet?”

“Hey, they're good,” Neal defends. “They once evaded interpol by being _countries_ ahead of them.”

“You seem impressed,” Bryce notes. “Looking for some tips?”

“What?” Neal asks, frowning a little. “No, of course not! Brent, I'm not going to run, I have too much for me here.”

Bryce looks at him, expressions not changing.

“I wasn't running when you came here, and I'm not running now.”

“I hope not,” Bryce tells him. “I just got my brother back, I don't want to lose him again.”

“You think I don't know that?” Neal asks, slightly hurt. “I don't know why you think so low of me. I have you, Peter, El, Moz,” Neal trails off, knowing that Bryce got the point. “I am _not_ leaving,” Neal reassures him. “You don't have to worry little brother.”

Bryce allows himself a small smile. “Then I won't be leaving you.”

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

Bryce, with the help of Neal, takes Calvin to a nice restaurant. Nothing too fancy but nothing too casual. Bryce didn't think Calvin would want to go to a fancy five star, but taking him to a fast food would be a no go.

So Neal drafted up a date for him – with Bryce's requirements of course – and he ended up liking it a lot. Bryce hoped that Calvin would too.

“Water Side Bar?” Calvin questioned. “I've never heard of a place like that, how did you?”

“I have made a lot of progress,” Bryce says slyly with a smirk.

But Calvin saw right through him. “Neal helped you, didn't he?” He said plainly.

Bryce stayed silent.

Calvin chuckles, “I knew it.” He smiled. “A bar is an interesting place for a first date. You're not planning on getting me drunk, are you?” He says jokingly.

“Of course not,” Bryce scoffed. “I'll be complete complete gentleman.”

“I hope not too much of one that you don't do anything, I still expect a kiss at the end of the night.”

Bryce tinged red.

“Oh sorry, was that a bit forward?”

Bryce shakes his head. “No no,” he says quickly. “It's uh, that was okay.”

“I hope I didn't ruin everything,” Calvin says sincerely.

“Of course not, Calvin.”

Bryce didn't really mind. He knew the other liked him a lit, and Bryce wasn't against the idea of being with Calvin.

Not much anyway.

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

“It's three am already?” Calvin asks in shock. “I didn't even notice.”

Bryce checked the time. “It _is_ three am.”

“We should probably get back home, it's pretty late,” Calvin hesitated, yawning a bit. “I hat to do this, but we're near your apartment. I was wondering if I could stay over?”

Bryce hesitated. It was just their first date. It would be pretty weird if he stayed over, especially because he didn't have an extra bed. “Yeah, sure. I don't have an extra bed though, you could just take mine for the night.”

“You don't have to do that, I'll just take the couch.”

“I insist, I'll just take the couch.”

“But I'd just feel bad if I make you take the couch,” Calvin said sincerely. A short pause. “We could just share?”

Bryce stared at him incredulously. He wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not.

“Or not,” Calvin replied shyly. “Sorry, that was a bit weird wasn't it?”

Bryce stayed silent for a moment, thinking it over. He felt that it was moving a bit too fast, but on the other hand, he felt that this was also good.

“If it isn't too much,” Bryce ended up agreeing.

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

They laid in bed, backs facing each other. It had been very weird for the both of them but Bryce just couldn't bare to kick Calvin out, especially after insisting on letting him have the bed for the night.

They never said anything to each other. And Bryce didn't want to say anything, and from the soft snoring coming from behind him, he could tell that Calvin wasn't up for talking.

Bryce looks over at his nightstand. He sees his phone and realizes that it isn't plugged in. He frowns a bit, wondering where it was. Had it been in the nightstand?

Bryce quietly opened the drawer, not wanting to wake Calvin up. Bryce felt through his drawer and grabbed blindly. He pulled whatever he grabbed out of the drawer. He stares at it and realizes that it was not his charger.

It was a picture.

It was dark but he could still see. Staring back at him was the picture of him and Chuck, from their Stanford years. The same picture that he had taken down a few weeks ago. Chuck stared back at him with that huge grin, arm around Bryce. There was that bright and innocent look that Bryce loved.

Bryce sighed, he couldn't do this to Calvin. He places the picture back down. It was unfair to him for Bryce to be doing this. For Bryce to be dating him when he was still in love with Chuck.

He didn't even know why he was trying so hard.

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

A few days passed and Bryce still had not brought up his revelation. He just didn't know how to bring it up. But neither one of them had brought up going on another date. And there was also that weekend, where they were going on a maybe date to Comic Con. Or maybe they were going as friends? Bryce wasn't sure.

All he knew is that he needed to end between them. Preferably with them still being friends.

“You still haven't told me how it went,” Neal kept trying to pry.

Sure he helped Bryce out on the date but he'd know how Neal would react when Bryce would break the news to him.

“Did it go that well that?” Neal asked. “Or was it that bad?”

“It was just fine,” Bryce said honestly.

The actual date wasn't the problem.

“Then why are you so quiet about it?” Neal stared at him with a look that said he knew something was wrong. When Bryce said nothing, he continued. “What _happened,_ Bryce?” He asked, a little frustration. “Why won't you tell me?”

Bryce sighed. “It's like I told you, the date went fine,” he started to explain. He cut Neal off before he could say anything. “But it's what happened after that is the problem.”

Neal stayed silent, waiting for his answer.

“I'm not going on another date with Calvin.”

Neal sighs. “Why?”

Bryce, avoiding his gaze, says nothing.

Neal sighs again, knowing the answer to the question. “Because you're still in love with Chuck,” he says with defeat. “Bryce, I thought you were over him.”

“I'm not,” Bryce says quietly, burying his face into his hands.

Neal stays silent, placing a hand on him in comfort.

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

Neal took Bryce out after work. He needed some time away from work and get some relaxation and time to think. And considering his radius, he was very limited to where he could take Bryce.

So Bryce would have to settle for Laser Tag, the arcade, and a diner.

It wasn't something Neal was that interested into but Bryce liked it, so he'd bear with it.

Neal had better aim than Bryce but he let him win.

The arcade, however, had Neal losing terribly. But he didn't mind at all, it brought back a smile on his brother's face.

The diner was a nice break after all that.

“So anything new at the office?”

Neal notes that Bryce had been asking more and more about his days at the FBI office. He never said anything but Neal was starting to think that the other kind of missed being in the CIA.

“Hughes and Peter decided to bring in the company,” Neal offers.

“Really? When do they arrive?”

“Maybe a day or two.”

“Do I know them?”

Neal shrugs. “I don't know, Peter never told me the name of the company. But he says they do check out.”

“Let me know when you find out who they are,” Bryce informs him. “I need to make my own background check.”

Neal stares at him with a look of disbelief. “And exactly how will you do that, _Brendan._ ” He emphasizes his name, reminding him that Bryce wouldn't know how to check up on people. “You don't know how, or did you forget that fact?”

“I need to make sure they're safe.”

“I'll be fine Brent,” Neal reassures him. “Don't worry about me. Instead, worry about yourself more.”

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

Bryce went to work the next day, still contemplating on how he should say it. He had been a bit nervous and awkward around Calvin, who had surely noticed his change in behavior.

Midway through that day, still pondering on his situation, the team was interrupted.

“Bryce?” One of the receptionists called out.

Bryce looked up, a bit surprised at being called. “Yes?” he says, stopping his work.

“You have a visitor,” the receptionist tells him. They motion him out toward the door.

Bryce glances at Calvin who just shrugs. He stands up, following the receptionist hesitantly. He didn't know who would be visiting him at work. The only people he knew were Neal and Calvin, and maybe Tommy and his classmates at his cooking class, but he doubts that they would visit him. And Neal wouldn't because he was at work.

So who would drop by?

The receptionist leads him to a room and opens it for him.

Bryce smiles, nodding a thanks. The receptionist leaves and Bryce turns to peer inside the room. He freezes.

The tall man inside the room turns around. His curly hair gone in favor for straighter hair. He had worn a suit. But despite all these differences, his facial expression was still the same; wide eyed, a wide smile, and very hopeful an innocent looking.

“Bryce,” the man said breathlessly.

Bryce hesitated. He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him to prevent anyone from overhearing. “Chuck,” he managed to barely whisper. He tenses when Chuck takes a step forward.

Chuck was beaming, practically the embodiment of sunshine and rainbows. He laughs happily before lunging toward him and wrapping his arms around him.

Bryce goes rigid when he feels Chuck's arms wrapped around himself, pulling him closer to said man.

“I've missed you,” Chuck cried out. He tightens his grip on Bryce.

Bryce couldn't bring himself to move.

Chuck's arms linger around him before they drop. Chuck leans away, eyes still shining and smile bright. “Bryce,” he repeats happily.

“Hey Chuck,” Bryce said hesitantly, forcing his voice not to waver. ”Long time no see.”

“Yeah,” Chuck said breathlessly. “It has.”

Bryce didn't know what to say. He didn't expect to see Chuck here, or to see Chuck _ever_. Despite still being head over heels in love with the other man, he had been prepared to never see Chuck again. He had wanted to move on but was still stuck in the past. Bryce still pined for Chuck but seeing him right in front of him? He couldn't handle that.

“Bryce,” Chuck starts again. “Can we- can we talk?”

Bryce hesitates. “Sure,” he pauses, trying to get it together. “About what?”

“About,” Chuck hesitates, tinging red. “About us, about everything.” He pauses, taking a breath. “Bryce, have you been here all this time?”

Bryce shakes his head. “I was here just less than a month.”

“What have you been doing all this time? Why didn't you come back?”

Bryce kept silent.

“Bryce,” Chuck said desperately. “Why wouldn't you come back? I missed you.”

Bryce sighs, giving in. “I didn't think that I had anything to return to.”

“Well you do!” He exclaimed eagerly. “So come back with me Bryce.”

Bryce stares at him with a hesitant expression.

“Please Bryce,” Chuck begged. “Come back with me.”

“Chuck,” Bryce starts. He didn't know what to do. He was ready to move on from Chuck, to move on from being Bryce Larkin. He finally had his brother back but Chuck's _there._ “I – I can't.”

A hurt expression appeared on his face. And Bryce wants to hit himself for making Chuck feel that way.

“What?” He sounded broken. “Why?”

“Chuck, you have to understand my position,” he explains. He didn't know what he was saying. He couldn't stop himself. “I haven't seen my brother since we were 18, now I finally have him back. And I've made my own life here.”

“But I – I love you,” Chuck stuttered out, eyes wet.

' _What?_ ' Had Bryce heard that right?

“I love you Bryce,” Chuck repeated softly. “I – I can't just forget about you. I can't just _leave_ you, knowing that we could have been something!”

“Chuck,” Bryce muttered in surprise, eyes wide.

“Bryce,” he said with a sniff. “Please don't make me leave you.”

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

Bryce had brought Chuck back to his apartment right after work. It was time for an official meeting between Chuck and Neal.

With Neal cooking of course.

“This is good,” Chuck compliments excitably.

“You sound surprised,” Neal comments from where he is sitting next to Bryce around the corner.

“Bryce and I were never good at cooking, back at college,” Chuck explains, in as seat to the right of Bryce.

Neal smirks over at Bryce. “Somehow, that doesn't surprise me.”

Bryce glares over at Neal, kicking his seat.

“Hey! Careful!” Neal says in a light-hearted manner. “You paid for that, you know?”

Chuck laughs at how well they got along.

“So Chuck,” Neal starts. “Tell me about yourself. What do you do?”

Bryce knows what Neal is doing; he's trying to assess Chuck. He's trying to see if he's a good person and of he's good enough for Bryce.

“Well I uh,” Chuck hesitated, sparing Bryce a glance. “I work for the CIA,” he mumbled the last part but Bryce could still hear what he said.

“You didn't,” Bryce mutters in disbelief.

“Didn't do what?” Neal asks in confusion.

Chuck looked away shyly.

“ _Chuck,_ tell me you didn't.”

“I'm sorry,” he mumbles, looking up at him. “But I _had_ to. Otherwise me, Sarah, and Casey would have died.”

Bryce sighs. “I don't know why I'm surprised,” he gives in. “But I am and I shouldn't be. Of course you'd do it again.”

Bryce wasn't that upset. While, yes, he did expect for Chuck to delete the Intersect and not download it again, he also expected Chuck to do what was best.

“Government secrets?” Neal asks.

Bryce nods. It seemed like Neal had figured out that he wasn't supposed to know what they were talking about.

“What are your hobbies?” Neal decides to change the subject. “Do you like that geeky stuff Bryce likes? What was it called again, Star Check?”

“Star _Trek,_ ” Bryce corrects. “And they're not geeky.”

“You know an entire different _language_ just from watching that,” Neal points out. “It's geeky.”

“It's _not_ -”

“It is,” Neal cuts in, interrupting him.

Deciding to stop their banter, Chuck speaks up. “Uh yeah, I do. Like Star Trek that is.”

“Are you a computer guy too?”

“Yeah,” Chuck answers. “Bryce and I programed our own version of a game we liked.”

Neal laughed. “Wow, Bryce,” he says, smirking at him. “You are such a nerd. It's no wonder you're going to this Comic Con thing with Calvin.”

“Who's Calvin?” Chuck asks, jealousy in his voice.

Neal winces. “Um,” he trails off, sparing Bryce a glance. “Bryce's friend. From work.”

“He's just a friend.” It's a complete lie, both he and Neal know it, but Bryce doesn't want Chuck knowing about his date with him. Neal was an idiot for bringing him up in the first place.

Chuck seemed hesitant. “I'd like to meet a friend that you made here,” Chuck claims, still looking a bit green.

“I don't know if he'd be free,” Bryce makes up. He didn't want Chuck meeting Calvin. He didn't want Chuck getting the wrong idea and he was already getting a bit jealous. Meeting him might make Chuck find out that he and Calvin had went on date.

And that would not go down well.

“I can wait,” Chuck insisted.

' _Shit._ '

“I'll ask him tomorrow,” Bryce said with a smile, forcing his annoyance and anger at Neal down. He didn't want Chuck to know how he really felt about this situation.

Neal sat there uncomfortably.

“It's getting pretty late,” he blurted out, standing up. “I should probably go.” He glances at Bryce who was still irritated at him. “Bryce, can I talk to you?”

“Sure.”

Chuck glances at them for a moment before returning back to his food.

Neal leads him into Bryce's room.

The moment Neal closes the door, Bryce barks at him. “What the hell was that?” He demanded angrily. “You _told_ Chuck about Calvin,” he hissed lowly.

“It was an _accident_ Bryce,” Neal defended himself. “Besides, what's with the doppelganger? Calvin looks almost exactly like Chuck.”

Bryce tinged red. “He does _not._ ”

“Seriously Bryce?” Neal looks at him incredulously. “Stop trying to hide it, I know that you've noticed that they look a lot alike. Was Calvin really just Chuck's replacement?”

“He wasn't, Neal,” Bryce says firmly. “And _stop talking so loud,_ Chuck might hear you.”

“Whatever you say Bryce,” he says rolling his eyes. “Anyways, Chuck seems like a good guy.”

“Chuck _is_ a good person,” Bryce confirms. “And I don't want him finding out about Calvin.”

“So he doesn't find out that you two went on a date?” Neal seemed to have picked up on it very quickly.

“Yes,” Bryce confirms quietly. “But now Chuck wants to meet him thanks to _you._ ”

“Again, I'm sorry about that. But did you get to talk to Calvin about that? About not wanting to, you know,” Neal trails off, knowing Bryce knows what he's talking about.

Bryce shakes his head. “I'm going to tell him tomorrow, and hopefully that makes him not want to accept meeting Chuck.”

“I think it would,” Neal nods in agreement. “Calvin seemed to genuinely like you. Breaking it off would hurt him.”

Bryce winces. He had forgotten about that factor. Them going out worked out well because Calvin wanted to go on a date too, but Bryce didn't want for it to continue any longer. He had forgotten to consider Calvin's feelings. For the most part, he wanted to be gentle with Calvin's feelings but Bryce didn't consider that Calvin might still really like him.

“You forgot about that, didn't you?”

“No,” Bryce draws on. “I just,” he sighs. “Yes, I did.”

“Bryce,” he says gently. “You have to end it. Soon.”

“I know,” Bryce says. “I figured that I had to right after our date.”

“Do it soon, okay little brother?” Neal patted him on his back. “I'll see you later,” before stepping out of his bedroom, he stops. “And by the way, I approve of Chuck.”

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

“So, do you have a place to stay?” Bryce asked that night.

After Neal head left, he and Chuck had just hung out in his living room. They had been playing games and watching a few movies. Time had passed and they barely even noticed.

“Yeah, I checked into a hotel near the airport,” Chuck stands up. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

Bryce stands up. “Uh wait,” he called after Chuck, stopping him.

“Yeah?” He stops at the door.

“It's late,” Bryce says hesitantly. He didn't know how Chuck would react. He hoped it wouldn't freak him out too much. “You should stay.”

Chuck tinged red. “Uh,” he fumbled over his words.

“You can take my bed for the night.”

“Thanks,” Chuck stuttered. “But where will you sleep?”

“I'll be fine with the couch.”

“Bryce,” Chuck approached him, standing near him. “I'm pretty sure that the couch will be very uncomfortable.” He rests a hand on Bryce's shoulder. “We should just share your bed. I don't want to kick you off and make you sleep on the couch.”

“Okay,” Bryce said, giving in quickly.

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

When Bryce woke up the next morning, he immediately noticed the wight in his arms. Blinking the blurriness out of his eyes, he shakes off his drowsiness. He opens his eyes, noticing that he had his arms wrapped around Chuck, chest pressed up against Chuck's back, and legs tangled together.

He didn't want to move. He liked being in this position with Chuck. He felt comfortable.

Bryce shifted positions, flushing red at the pressure between his legs.

' _On second thought,_ ' Bryce thought to himself. ' _It_ _'s_ _probably_ _not a good idea to stay lik_ _e_ _this._ '

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

Bryce arrived at work, sitting in his seat very awkwardly. He needed to speak with Calvin about Friday that day, and he wouldn't know how the other would react. Bryce also didn't want to make their friendship awkward.

“Hey Brent!” Calvin greeted excitedly.

“Hi Calvin,” Bryce said back to him, not as enthusiastically.

Calvin looked at him, eyebrows furrowed in worry. “Is something wrong?”

Bryce hesitated. “Yeah,” he said softly. “We need to talk later. Is lunch fine?”

“Yeah,” Calvin nods. “Sure. It must be very important.”

“It is.”

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

“You've been very quiet,” Calvin noted when they arrived at a sandwich shop.

“Aren't you going to order something?”

Bryce shakes his head. Bryce stayed silent until Calvin broke the ice, asking him if anything was wrong.

“It's just,” Bryce paused. “Remember Friday?”

“Yeah,” Calvin says hesitantly. It seemed like he knew that this conversation would be about that. “Is it about me staying over? Was that too inappropriate?”

“No it's not that,” Bryce says. “It's about us.” He pauses, sighing. “I'm sorry Calvin, but I just can't date you any more.”

An expression of hurt flashed on his face for a moment but immediately went away. Bryce presumed that he just hid it. He looked disappointed. “O-oh,” his voice even showed it. “Can, can I ask why?” He asked, stumbling over his words.

Bryce stared at Calvin's hurt expression. He felt bad for having to do this but he _had_ to. “I just think we'd be better off as friends,” he says, making up lies on the spot.

“Okay.”

Bryce could tell that he's trying really hard not to cry.

“I'm sorry Calvin,” Bryce could only do that as comfort. Anything else would be too much.

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

Bryce knows that Chuck immediately notices something is wrong when he gets back from work. Chuck, having been given Neal's key for the moment, had stepped out to check out of the hotel to stay with Bryce. He had been playing some games when he had heard Bryce walk into his apartment.

“Bryce?” Chuck stops the game and gets up onto his feet. He rushes over to Bryce, where he had been sitting in his kitchen. “What's wrong? What happened?”

Bryce sighs. He didn't feel good about having to do that with Calvin. He knows that he tells Neal that Calvin wasn't Chuck's replacement, but that wasn't entirely true. While he liked Calvin because of the way he is, and not just because he looks like Chuck, but _because_ he looked like Chuck, he had let in Calvin a lot easier than if he were someone else.

“Nothing, I'm fine,” Bryce lied.

“You've gotten horrible at lying,” Chuck tells him, catching him off guard. “What's wrong, Bryce?”

Bryce sighs. ' _I've been Brendan Caffrey too long._ ' “You told me you wanted to meet Calvin, right?”

Chuck, for a moment, seemed uncomfortable. “Yeah, what about him?”

“I lied,” Bryce tells him. “You can't meet Calvin. We uh, we got into a fight.” It wasn't much of a fight, not at all.

“Oh,” Chuck didn't seem all that upset. “So you're not on good terms?”

“No,” Bryce tells him. That was the truth.

After Bryce had told Calvin that they couldn't date, it had gotten awkward between them. Something that Bryce had not wanted. Although, neither of them had attempted to talk to one another.

Chuck seemed relieved.

“Chuck,” Bryce gains his attention.

“Yeah?”

“I promised Neal that I'd stay with him,” Bryce tells him softly, carefully observing Chuck's facial expression.

Chuck's expressions falls to one of sadness.

“We were apart for over a decade and we finally have each other again,” Bryce explains. He pauses. Chuck stays silent. “Chuck?” He asks, wanting him to say something.

“Is this your way of rejecting me?” Chuck asks softly, voice shaking.

Bryce shakes his head. “It's my way of saying that we have a lot of explaining to do.”

Chuck tilts his head in confusion, eyebrows furrowed a little.

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

“I can't say that I'm happy,” Neal say honestly.

Bryce had called Neal in for a dinner that night to break him the news. He had been a bit nervous to how he would react.

“But I'm glad that you finally found someone to love,” he says honestly. “But you better be visiting every month. No, every _week._ ”

Bryce smiles. It had went a lot better than he had expected. “Thank you Neal,” he replied. “I know that I said I'd stay, but thanks for being so understanding.”

Neal leaned over to wrap his arms around Bryce. “I'll miss seeing you everyday little brother.”

“I knew you'd miss me big brother,” Bryce said with a smile, hugging him back.

-.-O Brother of Mine-.-

“You can move in with me,” Chuck states as helps Bryce pack up a few days later. “When Ellie and Awesome got married, they moved out and into the apartment next door.”

“So it's just you?”

“No,” Chuck explains. “Me and Morgan. He took their old room, I still have mine.” He pauses. “It shouldn't be problem, not much anyway. You don't seem to have a lot.”

“Then what's the problem?”

“We'd have two gaming systems,” Chuck points out.

“One for the living room, one for our room.”

Chuck stays silent.

“Chuck?”

“I uh,” when Bryce looks over at him, he sees that Chuck is red. “Nothing. It just finally hit me that we'll be living together from now on.”

“Is there something wrong?” Bryce asks. “I can always just buy an apartment. And when you adjust, I can just move in.”

“No! I mean, uh, I mean no need, that's not needed.”

“Are you sure?”

“I'm sure,” Chuck says firmly. “It'll be weird going from never seeing you to seeing you all day. From waking up to when we work to-”

“I'm not going to work for them anymore.”

“What?” Chuck asks, surprised. “You're not?”

“No,” Bryce states. “I'm not. It's like you said Chuck, I got bad at lying, it's been too long for me.”

“You think General Beckman and the director will let you go?”

“Probably not,” Bryce answers. “But Bryce Larkin is still dead.”

Chuck looks at him curiously. “Then who did I meet?”

“Brendan Charles Caffrey.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is Hernando-Hale. Criticism welcome.  
> 1-laH Har je jIH should mean I can believe it.


End file.
